Incidentes
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Si hay algo por lo que Jousuke Tsunami se caracterice además de su adicción al mar es por ser el hombre más obvio del planeta. Endo lo sabe, Kido lo sabe… hasta el indiferente Terumi Aprodhi Afuro: Lo sabe. Inazuma Town ¡Lo sabe! Todos, excepto nuestro adorable portero Yuuki Tachimukai./Tsunami&Tachimukai. Goenji&Fubuki. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora si tiempo record desaparecida. Lo siento muchísimo y si no me quedan lectoras creo que es lo mas probable yo lo entiendo. Pero oficialmente he vuelto. De hecho tenia planeado volver hace como unas 3 semanas, pero mi la se murió, se rompió para se exacta entonces todas las continuaciones que ya tenían murieron con ella. Por ende me dio una tremenda rabia, que me negué a escribir por 2 semanas… apenas comencé nuevamente hace una semana. Y como le estoy agarrando el gusto otra vez el gusto... esto es algo asi como para agarrar la practica otra ves. Ya estoy escribiendo otra ves las continuaciones de mis otros fics (La que mas me duele es la de Endo si se da cuenta… ya tenia el final)**

**En fin. Encerio una gran disculpa por todo este tiempo… creo que nunca anuncio sobre mi retirada temporánea xD Pero he vuelto Yaoistas y Nekos! Y no se desaran de mi por un buen tiempo. Mientras tenga unos pocos reviews aquí me tendrán dando lata :33**

**Pareja: Tsunami & Tachimukai. Goenji & Fubuki. Mención de otras.**

**Advertencias:**

**Faltas de ortografia~**

**Yaoi~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Quejas y sugerencias a mi Facebook por favor :33**

**Sin más: enjoy**

* * *

Incidentes

Si hay algo por lo que Jousuke Tsunami se caracterice (además de su adicción al mar) es por ser el hombre más obvio del planeta. Endo lo sabe, Kido lo sabe… hasta el indiferente Terumi Aprodhi Afuro: Lo sabe. Inazuma Town ¡Lo sabe! Todos, excepto nuestro adorable portero Yuuki Tachimukai.

¿Por qué? Es obvio, cuando Tsunami y Yuuki están juntos, se meten en una burbuja de felicidad que ni un Tornado de Fuego con toda la fuerza de Goenji puede tronar. Lo más razonable sería que ellos escondieran su relación, por que fuera del equipo de soccer las parejas como ellos aun no eran muy bien vistas en Japón ¡Y ellos la ocultaban! O por lo menos lo intentaba… lo que nos lleva nuevamente a lo obvio que podía llegar a ser Tsunami.

-Tsunami…- le llamó Endo por enésima ves en aquellos últimos 30 segundos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos en la cafetería de la escuela y el peli rosa ni siquiera había probado su comida, Endo le quería preguntar amablemente si seria tan amable de donársela a él, ya que había olvidado su almuerzo. Pero como iban las cosas, en unos minutos más la tomaría sin permiso. ¡Que malote!

-No te ara casi capitán- le dijo Fubuki- lleva toda la mañana en las nubes, entro al baño femenino y ni siquiera una de las bofetadas mas potentes de Natsumi lo saco de su mente.

-¡TSUNAMI!- Gritó Mamoru, pero nada. Tsunami no respondía.

-¿No esta en estado vegetativo?-pregunto Atsuya inocentemente.

Goenji soltó una ligera risa ante tanta estupidez, este acto fue percibido por Atsuya; sus hormonas de adolecente es sus días se activaron y comenzó la pelea.

Atsuya gritando, Goenji gritando. Atsuya lanzando comida, Goenji lanzando sillas. Atsuya lanzando lo que tenía a la mano… ¡Oh! Ahí va Fubuki por el aire ¿Cómo hizo para lanzarlo con tanta fuerza?

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Tsunami llamando la atención de media escuela.

Y fue ahí cuando todos lo notaron, el Fubuki volador iba en dirección a Tachimukai, y todo paso en cámara tan lenta que si Kazemaru hubiera realizado su deslice veloz probablemente habría evitado que lo siguiente ocurriera.

Un Misisipi: Tachimukai giro la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el grito desesperado de Tsunami.

Dos Misisipi: Goenji y Atsuya miraron y se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares al ver como el delicado cuerpo del peli plata caía lentamente sobre un asustado Tachimukai.

Tres Misisipi: El cuerpo de un adolorido Fubuki estaba sobre el de un traumado Tachimukai, quedando de una manera nada inocente y en cambio muy comprometedora que hizo que a ambos se les subieran los colores, que a Goenji y Atsuya les dieran ganas de matar Tachimukai a balonazos y que hizo que Tsunami tuviera el impulso de ir a tomar su tabla mas resistente que se encontraba en Okinawa y matar a tablazos al pobre peli plata.

Permítanme que les describa con lujo de detalles la posición en la cual quedaron nuestros dos inocentes ukes:

El pequeño cuerpo de Tachimukai cayó de espaldas al suelo, seguramente ese golpe comenzaría a dolerle al día siguiente, la cabeza de Shirou cayó justo sobre el hueco que hay entre el cuello y la oreja haciendo que el pequeño portero se pusiera aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba cuando sintió el aliento de Fubuki en esa parte, tan rojo que el parecía que quería hacerle competencia al cabello de Nagumo. Fubuki en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir a la caída logro tomar las manos del castaño de tal forma que cuando cayó lo tenía agarrado por las muñecas, como si lo estuviera acorralando contra al frio piso. Sus piernas chocaron contra el suelo una a cada lado de la cintura del portero y gracias a la gravedad que ese día estaba a favor de las fujoshis las caderas de ambos quedaron sensualmente pegadas.

¡Dos ukes en acción!

Fubuki intento levantarse pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Al parecer atravesar la cafetería volando tiene su lado malo, y es que puedes romperte algo cuando caes sensualmente sobre tu amigo castaño. El peli plata no pudo mover su pierna y perdió la poca fuerza que se quedaba, así que accidentalmente se quedo desmayado sobre el cuerpo de un atarantado Yuuki que apenas y podía asimilar que el cuerpo que tenia sobre el suyo no era el de un moreno peli rosa que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras tanto Atsuya buscaba donde esconderse de la mirada matadora de Goenji. Tsunami miraba pasmado la escena que tenia ante el. El único que reacciono fue Fudo, si como leyeron: Fudo.

Tomo en brazos a Fubuki y con una delicadeza realmente inesperada de él lo levantó y salió en dirección a la enfermería dejando a un pobre Tachimukai murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Combinación de colores para combinar que combinen…

* * *

**Esto es todo de mi parte por hoy. Aquí ya es tardísimo y mañana tengo clase asi que me despido rápidamente! Espero que les haya gusto mi pequeña reincorporación al mundo de los fics! Y claro que ya me pondré a leer muchos! Asi que andaré comentando por todos lados!**

**Sin mas, Matta ne!**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no amaya) C:**


	2. ғιnal coмo en Roмeo y Jυlιeтa'

**:Ohyou!: (?) Que les puedo decir, traje un nuevo capítulo, si es que se le puede llamar así. Al principio de este fic no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer, porque no es una historia hecha y derecha, no tiene las partes que conforma una verdadera historia, así que después de pensarlo un rato decidí que esto será una colección de mini historias que siguen un mismo curso. Incidentes que sólo a estos muchachos futbolistas les puede pasar :3**

**Un gran saludo a aquellas grandes personas que aún me leen. Y una gran dedicatoria a The-Queen-Nasuda. Gracias a un MP que me mando el año pasado, y que apenas vi hoy, me dieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir que terminaron en esto :3**

**Advertencias:**

**-Faltas de ortografía.**

**-El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**-Comedida de calidad dudosa.**

**-Shonen Ai.**

**Este es un capitulo dulce a mi parecer. Goenji & Fubuki. Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

#ιncιdenтe no. 2 'ғιnal coмo en roмeo y jυlιeтa'

Un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza, y a la misma velocidad que apareció, desapareció. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que sus orbes azul-grises vieran la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama. Estaba abierta y sobre ella había una cortina que se mecía lentamente con el soplo del viento. Se sintió tranquilo y trato de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Un ronquito estrepitoso y nada natural, más parecido al sonido de una motosierra, sonó en la habitación e hizo que a Fubuki lo recorriera un violento escalofrío y se callera de la cama del susto.

Goenji despertó de su sueño desde la esquina más oscura de aquella habitación de la enfermería de la escuela, al escuchar un pequeño quejido. ¡¿Increíble no?! Sus ronquidos que toda la ciudad escuchaba hasta lo dormían más, y el pequeño quejido de Fubuki logro ponerlo alerta enseguida. ¡Oh! ¡Lo que el amor hace!

Y más porque al goleador de fuego casi se le sale el corazón al ver la cama, donde debería estar Shirou, vacía. La manta blanca con la que debería estar cubierto el peli-plata estaba tirada hacía la pared que tenía una ventana… ¿Y si Fubuki había saltado? ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! Si… ¡Si saltaba tal vez y caía sobre él y los dos moría juntos! ¡Sí! ¡Un gran final digno de película! Sus amigos escribirían libros y darían entrevistas sobre cómo había comenzado todo, el hermano menor del primer muerto lanzándolo por la cafetería y como este cuando cayó sobre uno de sus amigos, quedando inconsciente por el golpe, pasando sus últimas horas en la cama de una enfermería y al despertar estar tan confundido y fuera de sí que confundió la puerta con la ventana y ¡Paf! Y ahí va, su amado a perseguirlo, porque no podía imaginar una vida sin él… ¡Cómo en Romeo y Julieta!

Ya se había convencido cuando vio que la sábana blanca se movía, y del mismo lugar se escuchaban quejidos. Se acercó rápidamente y por puro instinto al otro lado de la cama, y encontró a su ángel, tirado en el suelo y con el blanco pedazo de tela enredado entre las piernas, impidiéndole pararse.

— ¿Shuuya-kun?— preguntó confundido el peli plata. Le dolía el golpe que se había dado en el costado derecho del cuerpo. Luego miró a Goenji y un segundo después se escuchó un 'clic' en su cabeza, como si se hubiera apretado un interruptor y lo comprendió todo; cuando el goleador de fuego dormía en una mala posición, sus ronquidos se escuchaban en toda la ciudad y provocaba la ira de los vecinos y los barrios vecinos. Y ahora que todo tenía sentido, el peli-plata se permitió fruncir el ceño— ¡Roncaste! — le reclamó.

—Estaba dormido—se defendió el acusado por instinto.

Fubuki exhaló un suspiro y sonrío. Miró a Goenji y estiro los brazos hacía él.

Goenji capto el gesto, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo dejo sentado en la cama en la que minutos antes reposaba tranquilamente. Sonrío divertido por la situación, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse por una ventana por amor.

—¿Qué te causa gracia Shuuya?

—Nada Shirou. Deberías descansar, porque dentro de un rato llegara Atsuya pidiendo disculpas por haberte lanzado por la cafetería. Y aunque le digas que estás bien, no se callara.

Fubuki hizo una mueca de incomodidad y asintió. Goenji le beso la frente y se sentó a su lado. Mientras el peli-plata descansaba, él se dedicó a contemplar la ventana abierta, como el sol entraba por esta y como el aire mecía lentamente la cortina que la cubría.

Fubuki sonrió en sueños.

* * *

**Parapapapau! (Un abrazo psicológico si lo leíste con la melodía de McDonalds (¿?)**

**Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado. Se me hizo muy dulce. Lo escribí para agarrarle la maña nuevamente a esa pareja que considero mi favorita.**

**En un review me dicen que les pareció ¿va?**

**"Cυando тe vι, мe enaмoré. Y тú ѕonreÍѕтe por qυe lo ѕaвÍaѕ."**

**#Roмeo & Jυlιeтa**


End file.
